


Black Liquid of Death

by Astra_Astro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Poisoning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Astro/pseuds/Astra_Astro
Summary: The dark sides have been torturing Logan for a year now, but they've gone too far because one day they kidnap him and give him a liquid that rids of logic completely. During the time of the kidnapping they happened to snatch Virgil who saved him from dying. But will Logan ever tell them what has been going on that past year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to hurry and write about it, so this is unedited and was rushed so the ending will seem  
> ..weird(?) X'D  
> Anyways enjoy!

“shit, Logan hang on just a little bit further!” Virgil yelled as he speed through the portal.

Logan was practically unconscious, but breathing.

As soon as they made it to the door of the Commons mindscape Virgil literally jumped out and ran to the other side to carry Logan inside.

Adrenaline was pouring through his veins as he was desperate to open the door to get the help his friend, no his family, needed.

As soon as he opened the door he yelled out for Roman and Patton as he put Logan on the couch.

He was checking over Logan’s vitals and soon heard running and a gasp coming from the top of the stairs.

“what happened?!” Roman exclaimed as he started conjuring a med kit as Patton grabbed it and started look over Logan frantically.

“the dark sides-dark sides…the-they kidnapped him an-and-and I couldn-couldnt….I couldn-couldnt” he broke off into a sob as he tried to regain the control again.

Roman shook with rage as he tried to help Logan as Patton tried to calm Virgil down.

Poor Logan was sickly pale and his breathing was very, very shallow. From the looks of it, it seemed the dark sides drained his energy, but thankfully not all of it.

“he’s going to be find Virgil, I just need to know what happened?” Roman asked as he made the couch wider.

“the-they gave him something” Virgil said sniffing as he felt Patton stiffen.

“what did they give him?” Patton asked with a neutral voice.

“I don’t know, it was some sort of-sort of powder like shadow potion” Virgil said calming down a bit as he looked up and saw Roman and Patton looking at each other worriedly.

“what’s going on?” Virgil asked.

Before he could get an answer Roman ran into his room as Patton hurried and went to Logan.

“wha-” Virgil was cut off by Patton as he ripped off Logan’s shirt to find a black smudge that consists of his veins on his chest.

“shit” Patton said as he checked his vitals again.

“his heartbeat is slowing down, damnit Roman hurry up” Patton said as he nervously waited with an anxious Virgil.

At this point Roman frantically jumped over the banister with an herb and ran into the kitchen.

Virgil, who was confused, realized that what they gave Logan was some kind of poison(?)

“Roman he doesn’t have time!” Patton shouted .

“here!” Roman yelled as he ran from the kitchen to give Patton a liquidy substance.

Patton grabbed it, as Roman slowly picked up Logan, so he could make Logan drink this thing.

As he made Logan drink it, Virgil was watching his chest area to see the black smudge vein start to slowly fade.

“oh thank stars” Roman exhaled as he put Logan down slowly.

Patton looked at Virgil with a smile, “he’s going to be okay kiddo”

“what was that?” Virgil asked.

Patton sighed as he went and sad on the other side of the couch and gestured Virgil to sit by him.

“that,” he pointed to the barely visible smudge, “is a potion that rids of logic entirely from existence. It’s rare but real and if you hadn’t brought him back in time…” Patton wondered off not having to explain.

“…so it just rids of logic? Like won’t he be able to remanifest?” Virgil asked.

This time Roman answered.

“no, being able to remanifest is if we injured our physical bodies, this is what actually rids of both the physical and consciousness of a personality” Roman said as he sat on the floor by Logan.

Virgil only nodded and didn’t ask anymore questions.

_

A few days past after the incident, it was very quiet in the mindscape. A lot of things changed, but Logan was still unconscious.

Supposedly his body needed to heal from the poison and it will take a couple of days, so roman says.

During the wait Virgil was more on edge and kept his eye on Logan all the time.

Roman went and barricaded the Commons through a magic spell that only lets light sides to come in.

Patton, he cleaned. He cleaned everything from the dishes, to inside the fridge, he rearranged the cupboards and even straightened out the DVD’s into alphabetical order. Usually Patton isn’t for for stress cleaning, but he needed to do something.

It wasnt until the fourth day did Logan wake up.

Logan woke up with a groan as he slowly felt his sore body move. He felt sluggish yet he still slowly opened his eyes. He caught sight of Virgil, who was sitting next to him.

“…vir.. gil?”

“oh thank god” Virgil whispered as he hugged Logan, not to tight.

“vir-virgil?!” Logan exclaimed as he was not expecting the anxious trait to do such a thing.

“what’s going on hot top-LOGAN!” Roman screamed as he also ran and hugged Logan.

“what is wrong with you two?!”

Patton soon came and saw everyone and didn’t say a word but ran and hugged everyone. Mainly Logan.

“oh Logan we were so worried about you!” Patton exclaimed as tears steamed down his face.

“what happened?” Logan asked very confused, and flustered from the attention he was getting.

“we’ll explain later, just now let us have a family moment"Patton said as the others nodded, who also had tears.

Logan who was still confused just let them do what they want to do.

_I mean after all, who was he to deny affection?_


	2. How it All Began

* _ **flashback to one year ago***_

Logan was sitting at his desk, working on a schedule for Thomas that was fit for Virgil to not stress out.

Virgil had just told them his name and was finally accepted as their "family," or so Patton says. Of course they are only personalities, they weren’t human.

However he will let the others think how they want to think and just leave the “logic” to him.

It was a stressful night for him as he didn't have enough time to finish the schedule for next week considering Roman and Patton are working on doing events to welcome Virgil all week. They had asked Logan if he wanted to join, but he declined.

Yet, even when he declined, the others insisted that he must participate or else. Not understanding the “or else…” response, he concluded that Virgil would feel inadequate if he did not join them.

"Agh! I forgot to add breaks in between each event!" Logan exclaimed as he rubbed his face.

He sighed as he could feel a headache coming. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead as he removed his glasses to cover his eyes.

"Damnit, why is this so hard right now? Gah! Maybe I should ask the others for help..."

_**"Oh yes, ask them and show them how weak you really are~"** _

Logan shot up at the sound and saw nothing besides his perfectly (not so) organized room.

"Wh-who's there?" He got no response and just shrugged it off as probably one of the others in their room doing their weird antiques.

"I swear I need to learn to take breaks myself, no wonder why I could not finish this schedule.." He murmured to himself.

_**"Oh Logic, DOUBTING yourself are we?"** _

This time Logan looked up on time to see another personality he did not recognize.

They looked like Thomas, of course, but he has on a black ripped tank top and ripped black pants. They also had thick eyeliner with black lipstick and dark, almost black, eyes.

Logan was stunned to say the least and he was about to open his mouth to ask a question but was silenced by his hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he tried to take his hand off.

_**"Look at you Logan, so weak that you can't even take your hand off of your pitiful mouth.."** _

Logan tried to remove his hand but it wouldn’t even budge. He started to panic a little because he did not like to be silenced.

 _ **“Oh Logic, not liking the silence? Is it because you DOUBT yourself so much that even the slightest silence from you would make you feel...UNWANTED?”**_ Said personality grabbed Logan’s tie to bring him up to his face.

Logan was too shocked to do anything because he was too ‘scared.’ The personality that grabbed him lowered him down and tsked away as he walked around the room.

_**“Do I smell fear from the famous, unfeeling, Logic?”** _

The personality starting chuckling menacingly.

Logan felt a shiver run down his spine as he tried, again, to take his hand off his mouth. He was too focused on his hand that he didn’t realize a shadow coming around him until it was too late.

He froze as he felt the shadow around him. It felt cold, too cold that it could be counted as freezing at this point. He started to feel weak, and everything started getting hazy.

He almost missed the next few words spoken to him because everything started to feel fuzzy.

**_“So much power, too bad you’re too weak to control them…”_ **

His eyes closed as he fell from where he sat. _‘Why was I too weak to stop him_?’ He thought to himself as he went into an unconscious sleep…

_

Logan jumped up from where he laid and looked around. He saw his desk that had his lamp and the unfinished schedule on. “Did I just dream the whole thing? I thought a personality couldn’t dream?” He asked himself.

Logan went back to his desk and saw his clock on his wall. The time on his wall said that only an hour passed. He still felt unfocused and hazy that he tried to get back into focus so he could finish this schedule.

He just shook his head and decided to try to do the schedule, maybe then he would be able to concentrate. Right when he picked up his pencil, a knock on his door startled him that he dropped it and ducked his head.

He blushed as he realized how ridiculous he must have look. He got up and straightened his clothes as he went to go answer his door.

As he opened it he saw that it was only Virgil.

“Ah, Virgil. How may I help you this evening?” Logan asked trying to act like he didn’t just pass out from, whatever happened. Virgil looked at Logan bewildered and rose one eyebrow.

“Uh, its morning Logan?” Logan’s mind short circuited, “Excuse me?”

Virgil looked concerned and realized something must have happened.

“Logan, do you remember what happened last night?...Logan?” Logan didn’t realize Virgil was speaking to him, he was too busy trying to think how the time past.

 _Logan_...

Was he just hallucinating last night?

_Logan, buddy speak to me...._

Or was he just that tired? “Logan!”

Logan snapped out of it and realized he was on the floor curled up in a ball.

He looked up and saw Virgil looking over him with concern on his face. “Hey buddy, are you okay?” Virgil asked trying not to have a panic right then and there. Logan tried to speak but his throat felt dry.

He cleared his throat again and tried to say he was not fine but instead it came out, “I’m fine.” Logan tried, again, say that he was not feeling well but nothing came out but a horse wheeze.

Virgil could see he was struggling and just thought it was from having that small attack.

“Are you sure Lo?” Logan nodded his head, and Logan for the life of him was panicking that he wasn’t speaking the ‘truth.’ Virgil still felt the panic but it was very lightly, it was like something was blocking the rest of the panic he can see. Not knowing what else to do he held Logan until he calmed down.

He started doing his breathing technique hoping Logan would follow through with them. It helped him bring his raggedy breath down to a calm steady flow of air.

As soon as he calmed down Virgil helped him up so he could take him to his bed.

“Come on Lo let’s get you to bed, I’m sure that tired you out.” Logan just nodded and allowed Virgil to half carry him to his bed.

“Thank you Virgil, I am sure I am just tired from staying up all night for doing the schedule…”

 _‘No that’s not what I wanted to say! Please Virgil Help_!’ Logan screamed into his mind hoping Virgil can hear him or at least sense his panic.

“Alright Lo, you really need to take breaks more often,” Virgil said as he laid Logan down on the bed.

He covered Logan as he saw that he was falling asleep _._

_‘No! Please someone help…’_

Virgil sighed as he stayed in the room until he was sure Logan was asleep.

He didn’t want to leave him but he needed to check in with the others that Logan won’t be up and about today. He walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway, not realizing the shadow that went to Logan’s room behind him.

Virgil headed to the kitchen where Patton and Roman was and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw both of them.

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed as he went up and put his arms out as an invitation for a hug. Virgil leaned in and returned the hug.

“Hey stormcloud, how are you?” Virgil shrugged as he leaned back from hugging Patton and hunched his shoulders. “Hey guys, Logan will be in his room today.”

This made Patton and Roman concerned as the logical side never missed a day for anything.

“Why is that?” Patton asked.

“Well, this morning when I went to go check up on him, he seemed a bit disoriented and didn’t even realize it was morning.” Virgil started off as he went to go sit on the table.

The others followed and listened as Virgil continued.

“And when I said it was morning, it was like he shut off from the world and started to have a panic attack. It took me a few tries to get him to come back and I had to start my breathing exercise for him…”

Virigl, again, trailed off as he started to shake a bit but hid it by putting up his hood and putting his hands into his pockets. The other two seemed to realize Virgil was getting a bit panicky so they did their best to comfort him.

“Don’t worry Virgil, I am completely sure its just Logan needing a break from all those constant schedules he always talks about.

He usually does the scheduling until he completely burns out and thats when we have to put him into bed.” Patton said as he put a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Patton’s right, plus Logan needs to learn to take breaks he always pesters us about,” Roman said, “He really needs to take his own advice.”

Virgil nodded and calmed down a bit from their explanation.

_‘Maybe things will be alright...hopefully’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and if you want me to continue than just comment below or we can leave it like this.  
> Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
